The amount of data stored on networked systems continues to grow and thus requiring more precise management of the data as well as more accurate searching mechanisms. Websites and search engines typically allow a user to search for content based on textual inputs. For example, keyword searches may be used to search one or more databases whereby the user specifies a number of terms that describe the desired information. The use of keyword searches, however, can be a very burdensome and inaccurate process. In some instances, the initial keywords may not return what the user needs or desires. This is caused by a number of reasons such as an inability of the user to accurately describe the information that he or she demands, existence of spelling mistakes, difference in vocabulary, and nuances in expressions by the various database contributors.